Dreaming
by Hanyo4
Summary: mengejar mimpi tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kaizuka Inaho, terjebak pada lingkaran kecil yang ternyata dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.


Inaho mendengus kesal. Dengan kasar, ia mendudukan bokongnya ke sofa kursi.

Calm—sahabatnya, hanya bisa bersimpati dengan menyuguhkan es kopi gratis, traktirannya.

"Naskahku ditolak lagi," jelas Inaho tanpa diminta. Tatapannya memandang ke jendela besar yang ada di café itu. rintik hujan yang turun seolah dihitung olehnya. "Sudah duapuluh penerbit menolak naskahku." Tidak, ia tidak menghitung tetesan hujan. Yang ia hitung adalah kegagalannya di masa lalu.

"Ini tidak mudah, Inaho. Kalau kau tak mengikuti arus pemasaran, beginilah akhirnya." Calm mengambil sebuah _croissants_ yang tersaji di atas piring kecil _,_ dan memakannya.

Inaho mengangguk. Benar kata Calm, ini tidak mudah. Sekalipun bahan ceritanya memerlukan riset berbulan-bulan, dan dirinya nyaris tenggelam dalam dunia fantasinya, musuh utamanya bukan itu. _jelas bukan dirinya sendiri._ Musuh utamanya adalah para pembaca, dan target pasarannya.

Ia menolak arus peminat—yang sekarang dominan roman picisan. Sekalipun Inaho piawai dalam menulis, namun cerita romantis jelas bukan _passion_ nya.

"Setahuku, cerita macam itu lebih cocok dibuatkan komik ketimbang novel. Atau mungkin alternatif lain, _light novel?"_

"Apa seburuk itukah naskahku, Calm?" tanya Inaho polos.

Dengan cepat, Calm menggeleng. "Tidak… ceritamu bagus, sangat bagus malahan. Andai aku seorang produser, langsung kukontrak kau saat ini juga!"

"Lantas kenapa aku terus-terusan ditolak?"

"Mungkin karena… cerita macam _spionase_ ini terlalu berat? Kau tahu, imajinasi orang itu berbeda-beda, belum lagi pengetahuan mereka yang terbatas. Di naskahmu terlalu banyak hal yang tidak lazim ditemukan di dunia nyata. Ya walau aku sendiri tahu kau mengambil _genre_ fantasi sih…"

Setelah meneguk es kopinya hingga tersisa setengah gelas, Inaho menyenderkan punggungnya. Tangan kanannya memijat kecil. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Calm tersenyum miris, melihat sahabatnya putus asa. "Kenalanku sedang membuka cabang restorannya di dekat sini. Kalau kau berminat hubungi dia," selembar kartu nama ditaruh di atas meja. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menyuruhmu menyerah, Inaho. Hanya saja kau butuh kerja sambilan agar tidak seharian berada di depan komputer. Tidak usah bekerja tetap, aku tahu menulis itu adalah hidupmu." Setelah berujar, telepon pemuda itu berdering. Calm pamit pergi karena tiba-tiba bosnya memanggil. Inaho memaklumi.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Calm pergi, Inaho bangkit dan meneguk habis es kopinya. Amplop coklat tebal—berisi draftnya, ia ambil. Tak lupa jua selembar kartu nama yang tergeletak di atas meja.

.

.

 **Dreaming**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Alternative Universe.**

.

.

Slaine melepaskan _headphone_ nya dan menaruh benda itu di leher. Sepasang netra biru kehijauan meneliti perlahan buku-buku masakan. Satu persatu buku dibalik, untuk mencari yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Slaine baru mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan setelah menghabiskan waktu selama setengah jam di tempat itu.

"Ada yang lain, tuan?" tanya sang kasir saat Slaine menyerahkan bukunya untuk dibayar. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan gelengan. Kedua tangannya sibuk merogoh isi dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Saat keluar dari toko buku, sedan metalik menjemputnya. Slaine langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kursi samping kemudi.

"Biar kutebak, naskahmu ditolak lagi?" tanyanya ke sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya.

Inaho hanya diam, membenarkan. Slaine terkekeh kecil. "Tapi kabar baiknya, aku dapat tawaran pekerjaan." Sahut si supir.

"Oh ya, apa itu?"

"Menjadi pelayan di restoran bintang lima yang akan dibuka?"

Slaine menatap lawan bicaranya antusias. "Astaga, orenji! Kita harus merayakan ini!"

"Tapi Slaine, aku bahkan belum melakukan wawancara."

Pemuda berambut platina langsung mendengus malas. Ia memilih tuh membuka segel buku barunya dan membaca sepintas isinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau ditawari kerja di restoran mana?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya yang ramai, Inaho menjawab, "Vers."

Iris Slaine membola, terkejut.

.

"Astaga, demi apa kau ditawari kerja di restoran vers?!" Slaine membuntuti Inaho setelah keduanya sampai di apartemen yang ditempati bersama.

Inaho menyampirkan jaketnya, dan meletakkan amplop berisi naskahnya di sembarang tempat. "Ya. Calm yang menawariku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tuh ya, makanya simak kalau orang sedang berbicara padamu. Kemarin lusa kan sudah kubilang kalau aku diterima menjadi _pastry chef_!"

"Di vers?"

Slaine mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!"

Inaho memeluk pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari padanya, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Selamat, bat! Ya ampun, aku sampai ketinggalan berita seperti ini."

Slaine mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan perilaku Inaho. Namun tetap saja, pipinya bersemu merah. Apalagi setelah keningnya dicium. "Makanya, jangan menatap layar monitor terus!"

"Baik-baik… maafkan aku, _chef_." Pemegang marga Kaizuka tersebut tersenyum. Senyum yang teramat jarang ia tampilkan pada orang lain.

Pipi Slaine kian memerah, hingga merambat ke daun telinga. "Sebagai hukuman," ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil dua celemek. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Inaho. "Bantu aku membuat ini." Buku yang baru ia beli dibuka, dan menunjukkan sebuah resep makanan berat dari Cina.

"Bebek peking?" tanya Inaho.

Slaine tersenyum. "Spesial, buatan Slaine Troyard."

.

.

Darzana Magbaredge—orang yang ditugaskan untuk menyeleksi pegawai baru, membolak-balikan arsip dokumen milik Kaizuka Inaho. "Kau lulusan tata boga sekolah terkemuka. Kurasa kau sudah bisa mengikuti tes untuk bekerja di dapur. Tapi kenapa memilih untuk jadi pelayan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk bekerja di dapur," kening Magbaredge berkerut mendengar penyataan Inaho. "Melayani orang jelas lebih mudah—bagiku, dan juga tidak terlalu melelahkan."

Wanita berambut coklat itu menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau mendapat surat rekomendasi dari Calm Carftman, benar begitu?"

Inaho mengangguk. Syukurlah ia memiliki teman yang memegang jabatan penting di industri ini.

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan yang tertulis di surat itu, aku akan mempekerjakanmu setengah hari. Gajimu tentu lebih rendah dari pada pegawai lainnya," Inaho menyetujuinya. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja saat _grand opening_ restoran ini, tiga hari lagi."

Tak seperti kebanyakkan orang yang bahagia setelah diterima kerja, Inaho setia memasang wajah datarnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak senang akan pencapaiannya ini. Toh walaupun Inaho adalah lulusan sekolah jurusan tata boga, dirinya sama sekali tak berminat untuk terjun ke industri tersebut. Semua itu karena paksaan orang tuanya, yang mengekang impian Inaho.

Terkadang, Inaho iri pada Slaine—teman masa kecilnya. Pemuda itu dengan mudah dapat mengejar mimpinya sendiri. Bahkan anggota keluarganya pun mendukung. Tak sama sepertinya yang terlahir dari keluarga yang memiliki restoran dan memiliki tanggung jawab tuk meneruskan restorann tersebut di kemudian hari.

Ayah Slaine adalah seorang dokter. Ibunya seorang perawat. Namun Slaine tak tertarik untuk menjadi dokter, ataupun perawat, atau hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan medis.

Inaho hanya ingin menjadi seoang penulis. Itu saja. Ia ingin membuktikan pada keluarganya, bahwa ia mampu. Mampu mengejar impiannya walau telah jatuh berulang kali. Namun naas, kesempatan seperti itu tak mudah untuk didapatkan.

Rintik hujan menyambutnya setelah Inaho keluar dari gedung tempatnya wawancara. Dunia seolah mengejeknya, menyuruhnya untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Inaho—mungkin—dipaksa untuk melupakan sejenak impiannya.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari tersibuk yang pernah Inaho alami dalam kurun waktu terakhir. Menyambut tamu—beberapa di antaranya adalah tokoh penting dan aktris terkenal.

Restoran Vers rupanya tak sekedar restoran bintang lima. Namanya sudah tersohor hingga ke pelosok negeri.

Tak kalah sibuk dari Inaho—yang mondar-mandir menyajikan _wine_ kelas atas, Slaine di dapur terus-terusan berkutat dengan _mixer_ dan panggangan. Ia diwajibkan untuk membuat cemilan kecil khas eropa sebanyak seribu buah lebih—belum lagi jenis yang bermacam-macam. Dan timnya hanya berisi enam orang termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Pekerjaan mereka baru usai ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Pesta pembukaan memang dilakukan saat petang, hingga tengah malam.

"Tanganku pegal, sampai rasanya nyaris putus." Keluh Slaine saat keduanya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Untung saja besok _shift_ ku sore. Jadi ada waktu istirahat." Sahut Inaho.

Slaine mencubit lengan Inaho. "Jangan mengejek deh. Besok aku harus datang sebelum jam sembilan pagi nih!"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari si rambut kecoklatan.

.

.

Inaho dan Slaine setia menjalani rutinitas mereka selama berbulan-bulan, tak butuh waktu lama, Slaine mendapatkan promosi jabatan karena hasil kerjanya yang memuaskan. Sementara Inaho, masih terus berada di tempat yang sama—tidak berubah.

Untuk merayakan promosi yang didapatkan oleh Slaine, keduanya memutuskan untuk makan malam mewah di rumah. Tak mengundang siapapun, hanya mereka berdua. Slaine yang memasak, Inaho hanya membantu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bekerja di dapur, orenji?"

Bistik yang tersaji, tak kalah dengan buatan koki terkenal. Namun entah kenapa, setelah Slaine bertanya seperti itu, rasanya langsung berubah jadi hambar. "Tidak." Jawabnya cepat sambil mengelap mulut dengan serbet. Inaho menuang air putih dingin ke gelasnya, dan meneguknya hingga habis sepertiga.

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak memiliki motivasi. Setelah bekerja di restoran kau jarang menyentuh komputerm—"

"Itu karena aku sangat sibuk Slaine." Potong Inaho cepat, membela diri.

"Tapi kau bahkan hanya bekerja setengah hari. Apa yang membuatmu sesibuk itu?"

"Menjadi pelayan sungguh melelahkan. Kami diharuskan untuk menyambut tamu, menerima pesanan, dan mengantarkannya. Belum lagi pengunjung yang tak ada habisnya."

Slaine tidak tahu, sejak kapan Inaho jadi seorang pesimis yang suka mengeluh. Ini bukan Inaho yang ia kenal. Inaho-nya tidak seperti ini! Sepasang manik sewarna zamrud memandang lawannya tak percaya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Inaho diam, berusaha untuk memahami pertanyaan Slaine.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kenapa tidak berhenti?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Slaine membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia terlalu kecewa pada pemuda yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bekerja menjadi pelayan. Lalu kenapa kau malah mengambil pekerjaan itu? kenapa tidak fokus saja mengejar mimpimu?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi pengangguran, begitu?"

Iris Slaine melebar. "Tida—"

"Kau pikir mudah untuk mengejar mimpiku sendiri Slaine? Tidak. Berkali-kali aku melayang hanya untuk dihempaskan ke bawah tanah. Nasib tak mengijinkanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang sangat aku impikan. Jalanku berliku, tidak sepertimu yang seolah mudah bak membalik telapak tangan."

Di bawah meja, tangan sepucat salju mengepal erat. Slaine langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih jaketnya yang tersampir dekat pintu. "Kau tahu, Inaho. Ini bukan perkara bagaimana kau mengikuti nasib. Tapi tentang bagaimana kau menjadi dirimu sendiri." Setelahnya terdengar pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar.

Inaho menyenderkan punggungnya sembari menghembuskan napas berat. Sepertinya sudah ia sudah keterlaluan melampiaskan perasaannya pada Slaine. Inaho tidak akan terkejut jika nantinya Slaine mencap dirinya sebagai orang berengsek, ataupun pecundang.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, setengah jam kemudian terlewati begitu saja tanpa ada pergerakan si pemuda berambut coklat. Inaho memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dan menyalakan komputer.

Sebuah file berisikan ratusan draft, membuatnya bernostalgia sesaat. Inaho membuka draft pertamanya, kemudian draft terbaru—yang ia kerjakan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jika keduanya dibandingkan, jelas ada banyak kemajuan pada draft terbaru. Bahasanya yang mulai tertata. Penokohan yang tak terlalu labil, serta penggambaran latar yang tak terlalu detail, namun dapat menyulut imajinasi pembaca.

Inaho beranjak sesaat untuk mengambil sekaleng _beer_ di kulkas. Kemudian kembali lagi untuk membaca ulang draftnya.

Sempat terpikir, mengapa ia saat itu menyerah? Inaho lupa jawabannya.

Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu banyak mengalami penolakan?

Atau karena kepercayaan dirinya yang makin lama makin habis?

Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah ketika jari-jemarinya mulai berlarian di atas _keyboard,_ menciptakan untaian kata bak portal menuju dunia lain.

 _Ah,_ Inaho sudah melupakan sensasi seperti ini. Ia lupa bagaimana dirinya yang dulu _bersenang-senang,_ hingga rela mengorbankan segalanya.

Sekon demi sekon terlewati begitu saja, hingga tak sadar bahwa sang fajar telah kembali ke singgasananya.

Inaho sempat terpejam beberapa saat, dan baru terbangun saat ponselnya berdering. Keningnya mengkerut membaca nama panggilan yang masuk. "Halo?"

" _Selamat pagi. Apa benar ini dengan tuan Kaizuka Inaho?"_

"Ya. Saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

" _Kami dari kantor penerbitan xxx menyatakan bahwa naskah anda yang berjudul_ orange;code _lolos seleksi dalam—"_

Inaho tidak pernah percaya akan keajaiban sebelumnya. Namun kini, ia berbalik untuk mempercayainya.

.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucap Inaho ketika dirinya sedang bertatap muka dengan salah satu utusan pihak penerbit. Gadis itu—yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Nina Klein, mengangguk. "Siapa yang mengirimkan naskahku? Maaf bukannya aku berniat untuk menolak. Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tidak merasa telah mengirimkan naskah ini lewat jalur pos."

Sang lawan yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, terkekeh kecil. "Kami juga tidak tahu, tuan Kaizuka. Naskah ini sudah ada di kantor kami sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Pengirimnya atas nama anda sendiri. Dan nomor yang tertera adalah nomor anda pribadi—yang kami hubungi pagi tadi."

Satu nama terus terngiang di kepala Inaho, _Slaine._

.

.

Menyingkirkan sejenak gumpalan ego yang ada, Kaizuka Inaho meraih ponsel pintarnya dan melakukan panggilan cepat. Ada tiga hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang;

Satu—meminta maaf pada Slaine. Dua—memastikan bahwa Slaine yang mengirim naskahnya atau bukan. Tiga—jika jawaban yang kedua adalah _ya,_ maka ia harus berterima kasih pada pemuda tersebut.

Dering demi dering terdengar. Panggilan sepihak itu baru terputus saat suara operator wanita menyapa gendang telinga.

 _Mungkin Slaine sedang sibuk._ Begitu pikirnya.

Inaho lantas memilih _option_ kedua, menunggu pemuda itu kembali dari pekerjaannya.

Namun hingga rembulan berada di titik tertinggi, Slaine tak kunjung pulang.

.

.

.

Dunia selalu dipenuhi hal tak terduga.

Seperti kisah seorang penulis yang nyaris gagal, namun kemudian diberkahi sebuah keajaiban—yang sebagian besar adalah kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Satu jam setelah Inaho melakukan panggilan ke ponsel Slaine, ponselnya berdering. Bukan dari orang yang ia tunggu, melainkandari orang asing yang memberinya kabar mengejutkan hingga membuat dunianya nyaris berhenti berputar.

Slaine Troyard, dinyatakan kritis setelah sebuah truk menghantamnya di penyebrangan jalan. Penyebabnya adalah kelalaian supir—yang mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Di saat Inaho dapat meraih mimpinya, Slaine justru kehilangannya.

Layaknya roda yang terus berputar, kadang di atas- kadang di bawah.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, di bawah pohon rindang, seorang pria duduk di atas kursi roda dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak lama seorang pria datang menghampiri, membawakannya sebuah buku untuk dibacakan.

Pasca kecelakaan itu, tubuh Slaine lumpuh total. Ia tak dapat berbicara, ataupun bergerak.

"Mau kubacakan sebuah cerita?" tanya Inaho sembari mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Slaine. Tatapan netra biru kehijauan yang sebelumnya kosong, kini beralih menatap pria berambut gelap yang setia memasang tampang datar.

Inaho tersenyum tipis. _Jauh lebih tipis dibandingkan selembar kertas._ "Kuanggap jawabannya sebagai _iya._ "

Buku dipangkuannya ia buka. Jemarinya menyisir lembaran halaman. "Ini kisah tentang perjuangan, pengorbanan, dan kebodohan. Tidak, jangan menatapku seperti itu, bat. Kisahnya memang benar begitu. Kisah tentang seorang pria yang bermimpi setinggi angkasa, dan terus bermimpi meski telah dihempaskan jutaan kali. Kisah ini dimulai ketika—"

Sekalipun wajah Slaine sudah tidak dapat berekspresi lagi, namun matanya dapat mewakili. Sepintas Inaho melihat, ada bulan sabit yang terbit pada sepasang manik bak zamrud. []

* * *

" _ **Here's to the ones who dream  
Foolish as they may seem  
Here's to the hearts that ache  
Here's to the mess we make"**_

 _ **(ost. La la land)**_

* * *

 **.:TAMAT:.**

* * *

 **maafkan cerita absurd ini yang didapatkan setelah nonton pilm barat ;; bahkan ada beberapa sceen yg sama wwww /dasar gak kreatip lu yaz**

 **sebenernya mah ini bukan cerita romance sih... cuma nyempilin hint doang wwww btw endingnya gaje ya? tadinya saya niat mau ngasih plot twist tapi bingung apaan, dan ada ilham yang berkata bahwa saya harus maso-in slaine lagi wwww**

 **makasih udah baca! silahkan tinggalkan jejak /plak**

 **salam para pengejar mimpi,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
